A force of nature
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: A oneshot with dom!Marley and sub!Kitty. Kitty wakes up to a very different side of Marley...


**This is gonna sound really weird, but I got this idea while watching Ice Age, I dunno how but i did. It's a one-shot about Dom!Marley and sub!Kitty. And yes, there will be nearly every type of sex i can write: Oral, anal, dildos, fingering, scissoring... ECT. It's completely improvised so if you find it crappy i understand.**

**(Kitty's POV)**

I woke up feeling soft lips on mine, her hands caressing my sides, my eyes snapped open and i saw blue eyes meet my own, her pupils dilated, normally sky blue is deep and stormy. I tried to flip us over, like i normally do but a deep growl sounded from my girlfriend's throat, freezing me, sending an ice cold chill down my spine, her hands grabbed my wrists and forced them down, above my head, harshly. I cried out trying, again, to fight out of her iron grip.

"I am on top..." she growled inhumanly, tightening her grip on my wrists for emphasis. "You will do what i says when i say it." I whimpered, Marley's never like this, i tried to wrestle my way out of her hands again but her grip tightened even more. "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I whimpered again, nodding.

"Yes!" I whispered hoping to spur her on, I would never admit this to anyone, but and scary and painful as this is: its soaking my panties.

"Yes WHO?" She said forcing her thigh between my legs and putting pressure on my core, I moaned on contact and squirmed .

"Yes Marley!" I sighed, she ripped her thigh away and I cried out. "No! Don't st..."

"Did i SAY you could talk? BITCH!" A mixture of heat and fear rushed into my panties. She fixed an animalistic glare at me.

"N-no!" I stuttered.

"That's right. You do not moan until i say otherwise, If you cum before I say you can there will be consequences." She stated. I whined again squirming a bit. "If you try to take control I swear to everything i know, you will pay." I nodded again and without warning her finger was down my shorts, assessing how wet i am, she chuckled darkly. "I did this, you love to be treated like the whore you are, don't you, bitch." I whimpered a moan threatening to tear out of my throat. She noticed and shoved three fingers into my center. A cry of pain tore out of my throat, echoing off the walls, without giving me time to adjust she added a fourth finger, and i whimpered pathetically, tears slipping out of my eyes and rolling down my cheeks, staining the pillow. She growled started moving inside of me, and all pain dissolves into pleasure, she curled her fingers inside of me, hitting my spot and before i could stop myself i came all over her hand. A growl ripped into my eardrums and she ripped her fingers out of me, Fear turned my body ice-cold, and I whimpered.

"Marley I'm sorry I couldn't help..." I began but was flipped over onto my stomach roughly.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" she growled as she ripped my shorts and panties off, flinging them across the room.

"Marley I'm..." Suddenly a sharp sting made its way up my butt cheek, I cried out in pain and clutched the pillow, another _Thwack _and another sharp sting followed, heat mixed with pain made its way to my core. And then... It was gone she had climbed off me._ This is not Marley, but ohmygod, it's so hot._ I just lay there too scared to move, tears rolling down my cheeks, i heard rustling and then she was on me again, pulling my top over my head, I suddenly felt something enter me, I cried out again, knowing what it was, the dildo pushed into me mercilessly, hitting my cervix, I gasped as she flipped me over and thrusted into me roughly. It hurt but it was a good hurt.

"Scream my name bitch!"She ordered. I gasped for breath.

"M-MARLEY! MAAAARLEEYYY!" I yelled breathlessly and she nodded in approval, I could feel my second orgasm rapidly approaching as she hit my spot repeatedly. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to say: _I can't fight it forever. _She just thrusted harder. "P-please I n-need t-to... p-please!" I begged, Haha, Kitty Wilde begging.

"Did I hear you talk?" I whimpered, remembering her rules. She pulled out and I whimpered at the loss of contact. She smirked and slammed into me at full force, she quickly found my spot again and hit it again as much as she could, Her body also couldn't take it, she was also close. Her body trembled and shook with an orgasm, I was struggling to keep my orgasm away."Cum For me." She cooed, hitting my spot, I let go, covering the dildo, my thighs, her thighs and the sheets in cum, moaning so loud only squeaks in my voice could be heard, tears rolled down my cheeks because of the sheer intensity of the orgasm, my back arched lifting her off the bed with me, then I collapsed onto the bed, wiped. She chuckled tonelessly and it scared the crap out of me.

"W-what?" I asked, still stuttering. Still scared of Marley.

"We're not done bitch!" She growled, stroking the now, shiny dildo. "Suck it!" she ordered and i scrambled off the bed, on my knees in front of my girlfriend's cock, I took the length into my mouth, my hand running over the bit i couldn't reach, she moaned because of the pressure of the fake cock on her clit and bucked up, choking me momentarily, I gagged and involuntary tears slid down my face, I continued to bob my head up and down the strap-on, coughing or gagging if it hit the back of my throat. Her hands flew to my hair and tugged harshly as she came, shaking. Then, as quick as lightning, i was bent over the side of the bed. I felt something cold hit my anus, as her fingers messaged the lube into my hole I mentally prepared for the pain. Then it came, searing, burning pain, it was so bad i tried to scramble up, onto the bed and away from the pain, but, then the pain vanished and pleasure took over as she thrust wildly into me, she was also close to cumming, I could feel her muscles quiver and lock into place.

"Marleyyy... Pleeeaaaseee!" She grunted in approval and we came at the same time, she collapsed onto me, our bodies fitting together perfectly, and my body shaking below hers. She pulled out of me and lifted me onto the bed, she unhooked the strap-on, it dropped to the floor and she crawled up the bed so that her face was hovering over my swollen clit, panic shot through me, I don't think i can do another round. I was about to protest but before i could she latched onto my clit, drawing circles around it with her tongue. I couldn't help but moan and her body tensed, _Awww shit._

She rose off me and i pleaded for mercy with the most pitiful look known to man-kind. She swung one leg over one of mine and lowered her center onto mine, we both cried out at the sensation as she pounded into me mercilessly.

"Marleyyy! Marleyyy!" I chanted as her melodic moans filled the air, suddenly she came, her mouth in an 'o' shape, chocolate hair cascading down to her waist, her dark blue eyes locked shut. The sight of her cumming was too much for me and I tumbled over the edge, moaning her name.

She untangled our legs and lay down next to me, I assessed how i felt, apart from really happy, my butt cheek still stung, my ass burned, my thighs were sticky and my core was throbbing, but it was so worth it. She draped her arm over me protectively and pulled me close to her, whispering sweet nothings into my ear, she kissed my temple.

"Kitty, did i hurt you too bad?" I turned in her grip to face her; concern was etched across her face. I grimaced at the different pains in my body.

"Yes, you hurt me." Tears sprang to her eyes. "But it was so worth it! OHMYGOD! I've never cum so hard!" The stickiness on my thighs made itself known again. "Or so much!" I kissed her passionately. "But you got a little lazy at the end." She giggled and nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"I love you, Katherine Wilde." She mumbled into my neck. And just like that, the pain disappeared.

"I love you too, Marley Rose, and don't you ever forget it!" I mumbled back, snuggling closer to her, sighing contently, her arms wrapped around me protectively.

**And there you go! I hope i didn't suck too badly (Haha! Get what i did there?). Please review! Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside. =P**

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
